


Разборка по-техасски

by bibigongirl, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Midi, R-NC17 [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уезжая в колледж, они надеялись, что никогда больше не встретятся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разборка по-техасски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lone Star Showdown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96437) by paragraph. 



Джаред играл главные роли во всех школьных постановках еще с младших классов. Конечно, в их театральной студии не было такой конкуренции, как у футболистов или в команде болельщиц, но все равно Джаред считался лидером. Он любил и умел играть, и за это его знали в школе. Поэтому Джаред уверен: именно он — бесспорная кандидатура на главную мужскую роль в весенней постановке «Ромео и Джульетты».  
  
А потом он прочитал список записавшихся на прослушивание и нашел незнакомое имя.   
  
— Дженсен Эклз? Что это за хрен с горы, Дженсен Эклз?  
  
***  
  
— А, этот. Он, типа, новенький, — щелкнув пузырем из жевательной резинки, говорит Аманда, когда Джаред во время обеденного перерыва спрашивает, не знает ли кто Дженсена Эклза.  
  
— Чувак, он в прошлом году сидел рядом с тобой на физике, — замечает Джордж.  
  
— Нет, он точно новенький, — возражает его подружка Эми.  
  
— Я слышал, он недавно вышел из колонии для несовершеннолетних, — шепчет Барт.  
  
— Да ладно? А по-моему, он просто из Далласа перевелся, — закатывает глаза Том (Том Томпкинс, угораздило же парня получить такое имя).  
  
— Нет, чувак, правда, он стопудово сидел рядом с тобой в прошлом году, — настаивает Джордж.  
  
— Это такой толстяк в очках? — пытается вспомнить Эмбер.  
  
— Не, это тот офигительно симпатичный студент по обмену, — мечтательно вздыхает Тами.  
  
— Который со шрамом? — уточняет Эмбер.  
  
— Нет. Тот, что со шрамом, вышел из колонии, — раздраженно поясняет Том.  
  
— Как я и говорила, он новенький, — Аманда пожимает плечами.  
  
На этом Джаред сдается.  
  
***  
  
Подкупив Сьюзи, которая подрабатывает в офисе директора, пакетиком мармеладных мишек, Джаред получает копию расписания Дженсена Эклза. Оказывается, парень ходит на те же занятия, что и он сам. Джаред не помнит никаких новеньких в классе. Но, с другой стороны, он и домашние задания по всем предметам не запоминает.  
  
В общем, весь следующий урок — испанский язык — Джаред вертит головой, пытаясь найти этого Дженсена. Он знает всех в классе как минимум по именам, кроме трех парней. Первый — огромный, не толстый, просто крупный. Джаред думает, что он может играть в защите в футбольной команде. Второй кажется знакомым, но Джаред не знает откуда, парень выглядит как любой другой скейтбордист в их школе. А третий, похоже, пару раз оставался на второй год, потому что Джаред может поклясться — он видел парня в выпускном классе, когда сам только перешел в старшую школу.  
  
Следующее занятие после испанского — история. Пришли второгодник и скейтбордист. Значит, Дженсен Эклз не стокилограммовый полузащитник. Урок тянется бесконечно, а после него начинается английский, на котором опять присутствуют оба парня. Так продолжается до последнего урока, музыки, на который приходит только скейтборист.  
  
— Ты Дженсен Эклз! — обвинительным тоном заявляет Джаред, подходя к парню.  
  
Вероятный Дженсен Эклз, вольготно рассевшийся на третьей ступеньке подиума, ни на миллиметр не меняет свою позу, только дергает бровью и смотрит на Джареда со смешинкой в глазах.  
  
— Ага, это я.  
  
— Ты записался на прослушивание на главную роль в весеннем спектакле, — продолжает Джаред.  
  
— И чего? — Дженсен чуть наклоняет голову.  
  
— Это... Я всегда... — бормочет Джаред, сбитый с толку его невозмутимостью.  
  
— Чувак, не знаю, кто ты, но тебе явно стоит принять успокоительное, — говорит Дженсен, пока Джаред разевает рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, кто я? — когда Джаред наконец обретает дар речи, голос его звучит громче и пронзительней, чем обычно. — Я ведущий актер театральной студии!  
  
— Рад за тебя, — равнодушно отзывается Дженсен.  
  
— Поэтому я играю главные роли во всех постановках, — объясняет Джаред как можно спокойнее.  
  
— Я-то всегда считал, что открытое просушивание потому и открытое, что участвовать может каждый. И оно еще не закончилось, то есть роли еще не утверждены, — ухмыляется Дженсен, чуть приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
— Ты не получишь роль, — фыркает Джаред.  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
***  
  
— Ненавижу Дженсена Эклза, — сообщает Джаред маме, как только приходит домой.  
  
— А кто это, милый?  
  
***  
  
На следующий день Джаред врывается в кабинет миссис Спенглер и падает на диван. Она школьный психолог и, что более важно, руководитель театральной студии. Миссис Спенглер только удивленно приподнимает брови, но продолжает просматривать разложенные на столе бумаги.  
  
— Моя жизнь кончена, — Джаред вздыхает.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты видел список на прослушивание.  
  
— Этот Дженсен Эклз не получит мою роль! И не испортит мне выпускной год!   
  
— Джаред, воспринимай это как вызов. Когда пойдешь в колледж, там на роль будут претендовать сотни людей, — замечает миссис Спенглер.  
  
— Да, наверное, — Джаред встает с дивана. — Пока-пока.  
  
— До свидания, Джаред.  
  
***  
  
Остаток дня он следит за Дженсеном словно ястреб. И запоминает каждую мелочь, которая, по его мнению, может помочь победить Дженсена на кастинге.  
  
У Дженсена на лице веснушки. Ни капельки не милые, даже те, что на переносице.  
  
Дженсену нравятся вишневые леденцы. Когда он запихивает такой в рот, палочка торчит из угла рта, а конфета оттопыривает щеку, и это совсем не выглядит возбуждающе, вот нисколько.  
  
Дженсен отлично говорит по-испански. Что не делает его Казановой.  
  
Дженсен знает ответ на сорок девятый вопрос по алгебре. Это единственная задача, которую Джаред решил неправильно.  
  
Дженсену нравится смешивать майонез с кетчупом и макать туда картошку. Это отвратительно.  
  
У Дженсена есть скейт с нарисованным зеленым драконом. Джаред очень надеется, что Дженсен сломает ногу, катаясь на нем.  
  
***  
  
Джордж, отвечающий в их театральной студии за реквизит, вроде бы знаком с Дженсеном и его приятелями-скейтбордистами. Поэтому Джаред отлавливает Джорджа в библиотеке, кладет на стол блокнот и ручку.  
  
— Расскажи мне все, что знаешь о Дженсене Эклзе, — требует он.  
  
— В сталкера играешь? — смеется Джордж.  
  
— Это вопрос жизни и смерти, — Джаред тычет в него ручкой. — Он может занять мое место в студии.  
  
— Да не дай бог, — бормочет Джордж.  
  
— Рассказывай, — Джаред постукивает ручкой по столу.  
  
Джордж закатывает глаза:  
  
— Ладно. Он вполне приличный чувак. Мне кажется. Отлично гоняет на скейте. Выиграл несколько соревнований. Я слышал, он сам разрисовал свою доску.  
  
— И? — подгоняет его Джаред.  
  
— И что? — Джордж пожимает плечами. — Я ему не лучший друган.  
  
Джаред прикусывает колпачок ручки.  
  
— А кто его лучший друган?  
  
— Не знаю, старик. Поспрашивай в скейт-парке. — Джордж берет свой учебник. — Можно мне теперь вернуться к занятиям?   
  
— Ну, наверное, — вздыхает Джаред.  
  
***  
  
Скейт-парк находится в промышленном районе, за железнодорожным вокзалом. В нем полно парней в мешковатых штанах и «Конверсах». Из-за бетонного столба Джаред наблюдает, как Дженсен выполняет сложный трюк со стойкой на руках. Очень тощий парень, весь разукрашенный татуировками, кричит ему какие-то указания. По крайней мере, Джаред думает, что это указания, потому что для него все слова — полная бессмыслица.  
  
Дженсен делает еще один маневр и падает, проезжаясь левым боком по асфальту. Джаред морщится, надеется, что травма достаточно тяжелая и помешает Дженсену прийти на прослушивание, а потом снова морщится, уже от чувства вины.  
  
***  
  
В течение следующей недели Джаред с головой погружается в Шекспира. Отвечает на истории на среднеанглийском, делает заказ в кафетерии в форме сонета и репетирует поцелуи перед зеркалом. К моменту прослушивания он чувствует себя настоящим Ромео. Черта с два Дженсен мать его Эклз отберет у него роль.  
  
Вот только Дженсен оказывается хорош. Очень, очень хорош. Джаред следит за ним из-за кулис, шепотом повторяя реплики, совершенно пораженный. Дженсен может быть так же хорош, как сам Джаред. Но это не значит, что он имеет право взять и отобрать у Джареда принадлежащее ему по праву место в постановке.  
  
Джаред решает выложиться изо всех сил, выступить лучше, чем когда-либо. Дженсен мать его Эклз будет опозорен, а Джаред станет самым лучшим Ромео из всех.  
  
***  
  
Когда два дня спустя вывешивают список актеров, Джареду кажется, что у него начались галлюцинации. Он смотрит на лист бумаги, моргает, прищуривается, наклоняет голову, трет глаза. Но слова не меняются и не исчезают.  
  
Ромео — Дженсен Эклз  
Джульетта — Мария Диаз  
Тибальт — Джаред Падалеки  
  
Остальные имена расплываются в одно мутное пятно. Тибальт? Этого не может быть. Джаред чувствует, что начинает задыхаться. Он пятится назад, но врезается во что-то, похожее на стену.  
  
— Эй, поосторожней.  
  
Джаред оборачивается и тычет пальцем в Дженсена.  
  
— Ты... ты... ублюдок.  
  
— Я так понимаю, роль Ромео досталась мне, — сухо замечает Дженсен.  
  
Джаред даже задуматься не успевает о том, что делает. Просто сжимает руку в кулак и бьет его по лицу.  
  
***  
  
— Подобное поведение абсолютно неприемлемо, мистер Падалеки, — произносит директор Суарез строгим тоном.  
  
— Да, сэр, — мямлит Джаред.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что мой Джаред способен на нечто подобное, — оправдывается мама. — Я просто в ужасе.  
  
— Наверное, вам стоит рассмотреть возможность консультаций по управлению гневом, — Суарез протягивает миссис Падалеки буклет. — Мы, конечно, будем настаивать, чтобы Джаред посещал подобные консультации здесь, в школе, как только закончится его отстранение от занятий.  
  
— Отстранение? — Джаред вскидывает голову.  
  
— У нас строгая политика неприятия школьного насилия, мистер Падалеки. Считайте, вам повезло, что мистер Эклз не выдвинул против вас обвинений в дополнение к этому наказанию, — замечает Суарез.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— И вы, конечно же, понимаете, это означает, что вы не примете участие в весеннем спектакле.  
  
Джаред проглатывает комок в горле. Он не будет плакать. Не будет.  
  
— Да, сэр.   
  
— Скажите спасибо, что вы успели отправить документы в колледж.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
***  
  
Директор Суарез не врал, когда говорил про строгую политику школы. Отстранение Джареда длится до самого окончания учебы. Весь последний семестр выпускного класса Джаред сидит дома, занимаясь он-лайн, а домашние задания ему передает глупая младшая сестра. Он не идет на выпускной бал и не фотографируется с классом для памятного альбома. Ему говорят, он должен радоваться, что Суарез разрешил прийти хотя бы на церемонию вручения аттестатов.  
  
Но для Джареда это не столько радость, сколько унижение.  
  
***  
  
Джордж единственный, кто поддерживает связь с Джаредом во время его длительной изоляции. Обычно он рассказывает нескончаемую сагу о своих отношениях с Эми, с которой то ссорится, то мирится. Развлечение получше мыльных опер, которые днями смотрит мама Джареда, но все равно угнетает.  
  
Джаред не идет на выпускной, поэтому ему сложно переживать из-за того, что Эми заставляет Джорджа надеть розовый пояс, подходящий по цвету к ее платью. И на вечеринке выпускников его не было, так что послушать рассказ о том, как Винс Руссо напился, попытался изобразить танец полуголого Джоула из «Рискованного бизнеса», но поскользнулся и сбил с ног мисс Гранд, крохотную учительницу французского, оказывается совсем не так смешно, как увидеть это своими глазами.   
  
А самое поганое во всем этом то, что Джаред постоянно думает о Дженсене мать его Эклзе. Это он виноват, что Джаред застрял дома, читая учебники, а не сидит вместе со всеми в классе. Сдает тесты, не имея возможности позаниматься с друзьями или обменяться записями.  
  
Джаред ждет не дождется, когда наконец все закончится и он сможет уехать в колледж.  
  
***  
  
Во время вручения аттестатов Джаред ощущает себя совершенно изолированным от сверстников. Хотя, по идее, должен сильнее сблизиться с ними, зная, что они вместе завершили такой важный этап в жизни. Он дает маме сфотографировать его, игриво нахлобучивает форменную шапочку на голову сестре, но чувствует себя полным изгоем, когда приходит время подписывать выпускные альбомы. Он так и представляет, как на него все пялятся, будто у него на лбу огромная неоновая надпись «Неудачникнеудачник, которого отстранили от занятий».  
  
Джордж пытается подбодрить Джареда, но тому становится еще более неловко. Джаред всегда думал, что он из тех правильных парней, кто хорошо учится и не лезет в неприятности. Драка и отстранение — это совсем на него не похоже, он даже не представлял, что способен на подобное. И от этого ему не по себе, как будто что-то пытается вырваться из него наружу.  
  
Эклз, конечно, тоже здесь. Прямо в первом ряду. Сестра рассказывала, что он получил восторженные отзывы от зрителей за роль Ромео и о нем даже написали в местной газете. От таких новостей Джареду захотелось врезать ему еще раз. Это все так несправедливо.  
  
Дженсен мать его Эклз красивый, умный и талантливый, и Джаред просто умирает от зависти.  
  
***  
  
_Три месяца спустя_  
  
Дженсен выбрал Колумбийский колледж, потому что это был самый дальний от Техаса университет, в который его приняли. Чикаго — новый город с новыми людьми и шанс начать все сначала. Дженсен может быть собой, а не играть роль, чтобы прожить день без тычков и насмешек. К геям здесь относятся относились гораздо спокойнее, к тому же Дженсен поступил на факультет искусств, где обязательно должны найтись парни его возраста, которых больше привлекают припанкованные скейтбордисты, чем девочки-болельщицы.   
  
Поэтому Дженсен счастливо улыбается, пока затаскивает свои вещи в комнату общежития. Он заносит последнюю коробку и замечает своего соседа — тот стоит спиной к Дженсену посреди комнаты и кажется ужасно знакомым. А когда сосед оборачивается, Дженсен роняет коробку.  
  
— Ты?! — произносят оба одновременно с одинаковым ужасом в голосе.  
  
Если бы жизнь Дженсена была комиксом, то Джаред Падалеки стал бы в ней заклятым врагом. Суперменом для Дженсена — Лекса Лютора (потому что, давайте честно, Лекс Лютор намного круче). И хрена с два Дженсен будет делить с парнем комнату.  
  
— Так, пойдем к коменданту и разберемся с этим, — предлагает он.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты и колледж у меня украл, — ворчит Джаред.  
  
— Да успокойся ты, — Дженсен фыркает. — И поверь, если бы я знал, что ты будешь здесь, я бы поступил куда-нибудь еще.  
  
Джаред вздыхает.  
  
— Да насрать. Пошли, исправим все.  
  
***  
  
К коменданту огромная очередь, потому что большинство студентов заезжали заезжают сегодня, и они собрались, чтобы узнать номера своих комнат и получить ключи. Дженсен нынешним утром уже простоял в этой очереди вечность, и его совсем не привлекает идея делать это снова. Особенно, когда рядом стоит Джаред, постукивая по полу ногой и беспрерывно вздыхая.  
  
— Может, хватит уже? — не выдерживает Дженсен после одного особенно громкого вздоха.  
  
— Чего хватит?   
  
— Так театрально вздыхать!  
  
— Я ловлю сущность момента, — Джаред взмахивает руками.  
  
— Это не спектакль, — напоминает Дженсен.  
  
— Вся жизнь — театр...  
  
— Шекспир? Серьезно? — перебивает его Дженсен. — Просто попытайся представить, что играешь роль нормального человека.  
  
— Такого понятия, как нормальность, не существует, — заявляет Джаред, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Кто-нибудь, спасите меня, — бормочет Дженсен себе под нос.  
  
К счастью, подходит очередь, и их вызывают прежде, чем Джаред успевает ответить. Дженсен спокойно объясняет ситуацию сидящей перед ними за столом женщине, но та только смеется.  
  
— Дорогуша, у меня лист ожидания длиннее твоего приятеля. Около ста второкурсников только и ждут, чтоб какой-нибудь новичок не выдержал напряжения и свалил, освободив место. Так что научитесь ладить или ищите себе квартиру. — Она переводит дыхание, а потом зовет: — Следующий!  
  
***  
  
Дженсен не может позволить себе квартиру, особенно в одиночку. Он учится на стипендию. И даже если он найдет жилье с низкой арендной платой и соседями, ему придется искать работу, чтобы платить за него. А с его учебной нагрузкой это просто невозможно. Он хочет получить высшее образование за три года, поэтому на первом курсе записался на двадцать одно занятие, чтобы разом покончить с общими предметами.   
  
Дженсен с семи лет мечтает мечтал стать художником комиксов. Хочет Хотел рисовать супергероев, может, даже писать собственные истории. А в свободное время придумывать дизайны для скейтов. В школе не было занятий по искусству, но Дженсен начал рисовать, как только взял карандаш в руки, и продолжал даже без специальных уроков. Черт, его портфолио позволило ему поступить в этот университет с полной стипендией.  
  
Он не даст Джареду мать его Падалеки испортить все, ради чего он так трудился.  
  
— Слушай, — говорит Дженсен, когда они с Джаредом неохотно возвращаются в комнату, — просто держи шмотки на своей стороне, не доставай меня, и все будет нормально.  
  
— Да насрать, — бормочет Джаред, повернувшись к нему спиной.  
  
Дженсен закатывает глаза и выходит из комнаты, решив, что разберет вещи позже, когда Джаред свалит.  
  
***  
  
Удивительно, но Дженсен быстро находит себе друзей, и они начинают общаться так, словно давным-давно знакомы. Дженсен надеялся, что жизнь в колледже будет иной, но не ожидал, что все получится так просто. Данниль — настоящий фейерверк, остроумная, дерзкая и, в придачу, классный роллер. Она участвует в любительском роллер-дерби и, вероятно, легко могла бы надрать Дженсену задницу. София — девушка Данниль и, несмотря на свою внешность, такой же твердый орешек. Она фотограф, не расстается с камерой и постоянно все снимает. Чад скейтбордист, как и Дженсен, но относится к этому увлечению более серьезно, готовится стать профессионалом. У него такое же ехидное чувство юмора, как и у остальных в их компании, но он частенько становится тихим и уходит в себя.  
  
Дженсен рад знакомству с ними, потому что в противном случае ему пришлось бы проводить намного больше времени со своим говнюком-соседом. Единственное, что, по мнению Дженсена, изменилось в Джареде со школы — это внешность, потому что в остальном он все такой же первоклассный мудак.  
  
Но это не мешает Дженсену признать, что у парня отличное тело. Джаред Падалеки был бы ожившей эротической мечтой, если бы просто стоял и не открывал рот. Никогда.  
  
***  
  
Первый звоночек, говорящий о том, что их соседство не сложится — гладильная доска. А точнее, гладильная доска, которую Джаред оставил разложенной прямо перед кроватью Дженсена. Так, что Дженсен просто обязан был в нее врезаться. А зачем вообще надо было вытаскивать гладильную доску? Потому что Джаред, видите ли, гладит свои рубашки и брюки. Кто вообще в наше время что-то гладит? Разве все штаны не делают из немнущейся ткани? Именно об этом размышляет Дженсен, отпинывая доску в сторону и случайно опрокидывая полупустую кружку кофе на подушку Джареда.   
  
Зевая, он секунды три раздумывает, не убрать ли разведенный им бардак. Но он же не виноват, что Джаред оставил долбаную доску у него на пути. Может, теперь научится убирать за собой свое барахло.  
  
Вечером Дженсен возвращается в общежитие и обнаруживает, что на его кровати лежит голый матрац. Никакого постельного белья, и Дженсен нигде не может его найти. Усталый и злой, он срывает с кровати Джареда одеяло и ложится, завернувшись в него, как в кокон.  
  
***  
  
— И вот прикинь, он утром жмет кнопку на своем будильнике и сваливает из комнаты. Эта штука через пятнадцать минут снова начинает верещать, а его нет. Ну вот кто так делает? Кто? — жалуется Дженсен Данниль, пока они стоят в очереди в кафетерии.   
  
— Алё! Высокий? Симпатичный? Темноволосый? — Данниль ставит на поднос банку диетической колы. — Для меня это перевесило бы все недостатки.  
  
— Ну да, если бы ты была глупой и поверхностной, — Дженсен тянется за обычной колой, но Данниль хлопает его по пальцам и сует в руки диетическую.  
  
Он хмуро разглядывает серебристую банку.  
  
— Если ты на диете, из этого не следует, что я тоже должен страдать.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, мне нужно сесть на диету? — Данниль разворачивается к нему, уперев руки в бока. — Хочешь сказать, я толстая?  
  
— Я сошлюсь на пятую поправку, — Дженсен ставит банку на свой поднос. — И только то, что человек красавчик, не значит, что он не может быть мудаком.  
  
— Конечно, значит. Это основной принцип всего нашего общества, — Данниль на минуту отвлекается, чтобы расплатиться за напиток и крохотную порцию салата. — Если ты красивый, богатый или влиятельный, то можешь делать все, что в голову взбредет.  
  
Дженсен платит за свою еду и идет за Данниль к их обычному столику в дальнем углу зала.   
  
— Ну, так не должно быть.  
  
Данниль скептически вскидывает брови:  
  
— Правда? Потому что ты, между прочим, тоже можешь на этом сыграть.  
  
— Я не подхожу ни под одно из этих определений, — бормочет Дженсен.  
  
— Ну да, конечно, — Данниль тычет вилкой в салат. — Если бы ты носил хорошо сидящую одежду и не прятался все время под бейсболкой, люди бы сами тебе под ноги бросались.  
  
Дженсен смотрит на свою винтажную рубашку и мешковатые шорты и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Без разницы.  
  
— Серьезно? Если бы у меня была твоя задница, я бы носила джинсы исключительно в обтяжку, — продолжает Данниль, не обращая на него внимания.  
  
— Ага, а я не хочу, чтобы ради моды мои причиндалы раздавило в блин, — Дженсена аж передергивает. — Или застегивать молнию на штанах плоскогубцами.  
  
— Именно для этого изобрели джинсы на пуговицах.  
  
— Ладно, заканчивай с уроками моды, — Дженсен достает из рюкзака тетрадь. — Ты уже готовилась к тесту по истории искусств?  
  
Данниль вздыхает:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Дженсен начинает перечислять изученные вопросы, с радостью меняя тему. И вообще, как обсуждение того, какой Джареда Падалеки идиот, перетекло к разговору о его собственной заднице?  
  
***  
  
По средам у Дженсена занятия с восьми утра до шести вечера без перерыва. Обычно на обратном пути он заходит в кафе, чтобы купить что-нибудь на вынос, и ест в комнате, пытаясь заниматься, пока не отрубается. Джаред вечером по средам, как правило, где-то пропадает, но сегодня, когда Дженсен, засыпая на ходу, возвращается в комнату, Джаред там, на своей кровати. Скачет на каком-то чуваке в позе наездника наоборот.  
  
Дженсен подозревал, что Джаред как минимум би, потому что, ну какой натурал станет так увлекаться театром и мюзиклами? Но он никогда не видел, чтобы Джаред встречался с парнемпарнями. Только с нескончаемой чередой миниатюрных цыпочек, которые все как одна западали на щенячий взгляд и любовь к поэзии.   
  
— Какого хрена? — рявкает Дженсен, роняя на пол пакет с едой.  
  
Джаред распахивает глаза и усмехается. Усмехается!  
  
— А на что похоже?  
  
Дженсен оборачивается, осматривает дверь в поисках носка на ручке или еще чего — любого знака, говорящего «прогуляйся и вернись позже». Ничего. Дженсен снова смотрит на парочку на кровати. Парень под Джаредом ерзает немного, будто пытается встать, но Джаред по-прежнему ездит по его члену медленными волнообразными движениями.  
  
— Не будь таким ханжой, — смеется он.  
  
Даже не потрудившись поднять еду, Дженсен выходит из комнаты, громко хлопая дверью. И слышит, как Джаред начинает выстанывать что-то похожее на «быстрее» и «сильнее».  
  
***  
  
— Проблема в том, что в школе он был совсем не таким, — объясняет Дженсен друзьям, набив рот картошкой-фри. — Это он был ханжой.  
  
— Иногда свобода ударяет в голову, — Чад отпивает молочный коктейль. — Я на первом курсе трахал все, что движется.  
  
— Ты до сих пор трахаешь все, что движется, — сухо замечает София.  
  
— Да, но теперь это только девушки, — ухмыляется Чад.  
  
— Он самый худший сосед на свете, — стонет Дженсен и отбирает у Чада коктейль.  
  
— Ну, не знаю. Он стирает свою одежду? — интересуется Данниль. — Потому что моя первая соседка никогда не стирала носки. Просто закидывала их под кровать. Клянусь, я едва не разорилась на освежителе воздуха.   
  
— Я могу пережить заплесневевшие носки. Но зайти и увидеть, как его ебут в зад? — Дженсен кривится. — Нет, спасибо.  
  
— Но признай, парень довольно горячий, — встревает София.  
  
— Нормальный, — бормочет Дженсен. Ну ладно, Джаред привлекательный. Очень. Особенно, когда голый. Но вслух в этом Дженсен признаваться не собирается.  
  
***  
  
В следующую среду Дженсен возвращается в общежитие и останавливается перед дверью в комнату. Прижимается к ней ухом и прислушивается. Тишина, благословенная тишина. Сделав глубокий вдох, он открывает дверь и быстро осматривает комнату. Джареда определенно в ней нет. Дженсен облегченно выдыхает, закрывает дверь и валится на кровать. Завтра у него тест по алгебре, который он точно провалит, хотя и готовился последние три дня как проклятый. Зачем вообще на факультете искусств преподают математику?  
  
В голове всплывает смутная мысль, что надо бы еще почитать, но Дженсен засыпает прежде, чем успевает пошевелиться.  
  
Ему кажется, что прошло всего несколько секунд, как он резко просыпается. В их комнате оркестр играет марш. Это единственное объяснение грохоту, внезапно обрушившемуся на Дженсена. Он без толку хлопает рукой по тумбочке, думая, что Чад подшутил и поменял ему мелодию на мобильном, но звук не прекращается.   
  
Дженсен поднимает голову и обводит комнату мутным взглядом. Джаред стоит перед телевизором и подпевает — вроде бы, «Звукам музыки». Мать твою, четыре часа утра, и Дженсен мог бы еще спать до семи. Чтобы сдать тест по алгебре, получить зачет и больше никогда не вспоминать о математике.  
  
Он даже задуматься не успевает, просто соскакивает с кровати, выдергивает шнур от телевизора из розетки и кидает в Джареда.   
  
— Какого, блядь, хрена? — цедит он сквозь зубы.  
  
— У меня прослушивание в семь, — объясняет Джаред с явным недоумением на лице.  
  
— Сейчас, блядь, четыре ебаных часа утра! — рявкает Дженсен. — Имей хоть немного ебаного уважения.  
  
Джаред поднимает брови:  
  
— Ты со своей мамой так же разговариваешь?  
  
Дженсен измотан и зол, и с него хватит. Он бьет Джареда по лицу прежде, чем понимает, что делает, костяшки врезаются в подбородок, в руке вспыхивает резкая боль, а Джаред отлетает назад, натыкаясь на эту гребаную гладильную доску, и хватается за челюсть. Дженсен трясет рукой, думая, что, может быть, теперь, когда он постоял за себя, Джаред перестанет быть таким мудаком.  
  
Но тот ухмыляется:  
  
— Это все, на что ты способен? — и врезается в Дженсена со всей дури, сбивая с ног. Оба валятся на кровать, Джаред орет какую-то чушь о школе и о том, как Дженсен сломал ему жизнь. Дженсен точно помнит, что тогда именно Джаред его ударил.  
  
Они возятся на кровати, в итоге падают на пол, но продолжают драться, осыпая друг друга ударами и оскорблениями. Пот капает со лба Джареда Дженсену на лицо, Дженсен, вцепившись Джареду в плечи, пытается спихнуть его с себя и одновременно не думать о том, что они барахтаются на полу в одних трусах. Очевидно, у Джареда в голове крутятся те же мысли, когда он начинает с силой тереться бедрами о бедра Дженсена, пока оба не начинают стонать. Дженсен царапает ногтями его спину, надеясь, что отметины останутся надолго и Джаред будет чувствовать их не один день.  
  
— Блядь, как же ты меня бесишь, — выдавливает Джаред, прикусывая Дженсена за подбородок, шею, сильно сжимая зубами ключицу.  
  
— Заткнись, — шипит Дженсен.  
  
Он хватает Джареда за задницу, толкается бедрами вверх. Близко, он так близко, еще немного. Джаред издает жалобный полустон-полувсхлип, который никак не должен казаться восхитительным, и Дженсен больше не может это выносить. Собрав последние силы, он переворачивается, оказываясь сверху, усмехается тяжело дышащему Джареду, стягивает боксеры и быстро и жестко дрочит себе, пока не кончает, забрызгивая спермой Джаредовы живот и грудь. Сквозь два слоя дешевого хлопка он чувствует горячую влагу, когда Джаред изливается вслед за ним.  
  
Обтерев руку о его бедро, Дженсен встает, натягивает трусы и ложится на кровать, оставив Джареда на полу, перепачканного их спермой.  
  
***  
  
На следующее утро Дженсен старается вообще не думать о Джареде. Он пишет тест по алгебре, идет на занятие по керамике и игнорирует болезненный синяк на ключице. То, что случилось, было в первый и последний раз, и Дженсен больше не позволит себе снова вот так потерять контроль. Он собирается как можно реже находиться в своей комнате и очень надеется, что Джаред поступит также.  
  
Вот только его план не срабатывает. Дженсен заходит в общежитие буквально на минуту, только чтобы забрать лэптоп, а Джаред там. Двадцать минут спустя Дженсен переводит дыхание после мозговыносящего оргазма, его трусы мотыляются в районе лодыжек, а на обмякшем члене подсыхает слюна вперемешку со спермой.  
  
— Я утром запнулся о твой скейт, — говорит Джаред.  
  
Дженсен косится на мокрое пятно на его джинсах. Чувак снова кончил в штаны.  
  
— И чего?  
  
— И того — убери его с дороги.  
  
Джаред встает и одергивает рубашку. Та едва прикрывает пятно. Дженсен совсем скидывает боксеры с ног и вытирается ими. Когда он поднимает голову, Джареда в комнате уже нет.  
  
***  
  
Такие странные отношения продолжаются следующие несколько недель.  
  
Дженсен оставляет на полу мокрые полотенца — Джаред ими привязывает его к кровати и отсасывает до звездочек в глазах. Джаред забывает отключить будильник — Дженсен утыкает его лицом в подушку и трется членом о его задницу, пока оба не кончают. Дженсен съедает купленную Джаредом еду — Джаред до синяков трахает его рот.  
  
Секс просто охуенный. Дженсен встречался с парой-тройкой парней, еще с несколькими просто проводил ночь, но ни с кем не испытывал такой страсти и не терял до такой степени контроль. Дженсен должен признать — это затягивает похлеще наркотика. Если бы только Джаред не был таким мудаком, между ними, наверное, могло бы возникнуть что-то большее.  
  
***  
  
— Ну надо же, — Чад присвистывает, когда Дженсен появляется в скейт-парке с огромным засосом на шее. — Кому-то перепало.  
  
Дженсен старательно проверяет колеса на доске. Он давненько не катался. Сложно найти время между занятиями и трахом.  
  
— Ага, — мямлит он. Как-то странно говорить об этом.  
  
— Не понял, — Чад усмехается, — разве ты не должен сейчас кайфовать от прилива эндорфинов?  
  
— Все сложно, — пожимает плечами Дженсен.  
  
— Этот статус в Фейсбуке, а не ответ, — фыркает Чад.  
  
— Другого у меня нет, — Дженсен запрыгивает на доску и уезжает прочь.  
  
***  
  
— Блядь, блядь, блядь, — единственное, что способен произнести Дженсен. Язык Джареда вылизывает его дырку, а правая рука надрачивает член, и Дженсену кажется, что он сейчас сдохнет.  
  
Он даже не знает точно, как они очутились в такой ситуации. Вот только что они спорили, чья очередь смотреть телевизор, а уже через секунду голые валяются на кровати Джареда. Дженсен в полубессознательном состоянии цепляется пальцами за простыни, разрываясь между желанием толкнуться в Джаредов кулак или глубже насадиться на его язык.  
  
— Можно я тебя трахну? — выдыхает Джаред, на секунду отрываясь от его задницы.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Дженсен не задумываясь. Почти мгновенно ему хочется взять свои слова назад, но Джаред уже тянется за смазкой и презервативами, и, опять же, нельзя сказать, что из-за этого Дженсен проигрывает их войну. Он просто немного отступает. Вот и все.  
  
***  
  
После этого они сношаются как кролики. Чаще сверху Джаред, но Дженсен совсем не против, особенно когда Джаред вжимает его в матрас и ебет резко и жестко, долбясь точно в простату с каждым толчком. Быть боттомом в такой ситуации — никакого труда, зато сплошное удовольствие.  
  
Но они никогда не делают этого лицом к лицу и никогда не целуются, по крайней мере, в губы. Один раз они очень близко к этому подошли: Дженсен повернул голову как раз в тот момент, когда Джаред склонился к его плечу. Губы Джареда едва коснулись краешка рта Дженсена, но Джаред тут же прижал его голову к подушке и принялся засаживать с такой силой, будто хотел наказать.  
  
После этого недопоцелуя Джаред становится каким-то дерганым. Он часто прикусывает губу и делает такое лицо, будто вот-вот о чем-то спросит Дженсена, но потом, словно передумав, захлопывает рот. Пару раз, когда Дженсен возвращается домой, Джаред бродит по комнате из угла в угол, что-то бормоча под нос. А когда Дженсен откашливается, привлекая к себе внимание, Джаред выглядит смущенным, будто его поймали на чем-то неприличном.  
  
Но они по-прежнему трахаются, ведь при этом им совсем не обязательно заботиться о чувствах друг друга.  
  
Поэтому Дженсену даже в голову не приходит отказать, когда Том из класса по керамике приглашает его на свидание. Ведь с Джаредом Дженсен не встречается, они даже не разговаривают неделями вне постели.  
  
***  
  
Том милый и привлекательный, но немного занудный. Большую часть времени на их свиданиях Дженсен пялится на его руки. У Тома очень красивые руки. Большие. Как у Джареда. Дженсен мысленно одергивает себя. Сегодня среда. Джареда никогда не бывает в общежитии по средам.  
  
Когда они подходят к двери комнаты Дженсена, он подцепляет пальцем ременную петлю на джинсах Тома и тянет его к себе. Обычно Том просто провожает его и целует на прощание, но сегодня Дженсен ищет большего.  
  
— Не хочешь зайти? — мурлычет он.  
  
— Уверен? — спрашивает Том, чуть хмурясь.  
  
— Ага, — Дженсен поглаживает его член сквозь джинсы, — на все сто.  
  
***  
  
Оказывается, в постели Том такой же занудный. Он долго и муторно растягивает Дженсена пальцами, а потом трахает в таком же монотонном ритме, даже не задевая простату. Дженсен рад, что лежит на животе и может безнаказанно зевать в подушку. Он имитирует оргазм, надеясь, что Том не заметит отсутствие мокрого пятна на простыне, а потом быстро натягивает трусы, пока Тому не пришло в голову пообниматься.  
  
— Ты такой горячий, — Том тяжело дышит, развалившись на кровати, хотя Дженсен уже встал и начал одеваться.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Дженсен.  
  
И в этот момент открывается дверь. Джаред ухмыляется, заметив Дженсена и явно оценив его полуодетое состояние. Но усмешка быстро превращается в угрюмое недовольство, когда он замечает Тома.  
  
— Это что за хрень? — спрашивает Джаред тихо.  
  
— Эй, ты, наверное, сосед Дженсена? — радостно произносит Том, не замечая повисшего в воздухе напряжения. — Я Том.  
  
— Вали отсюда, — рявкает Джаред.  
  
— Какого черта, Джаред? — Дженсен встает между ними. — Как будто я тебя в такой ситуации не заставал.  
  
— Да, но это было до того...  
  
Дженсен машет рукой, типа, «продолжай». Том за его спиной, судя по звукам, встал и начал одеваться. На плечо Дженсена ложится рука, щеки касаются губы, и Том исчезает за дверью. Дженсену кажется, что Том попрощался, но его немного отвлекает сердитый вид Джареда.  
  
— До чего? — спрашивает он, когда дверь за Томом закрывается.  
  
— До того, как между нами что-то началось, — договаривает Джаред.  
  
— Что-то? Что именно? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Дженсен. — Мы трахаемся. И это все.  
  
— Это все? — голос у Джареда до странного тоскливый.  
  
— Ты издеваешься? — Дженсен начинает заводиться. — Да мы едва разговариваем. Черт, мы даже ни разу не целовались...  
  
Он не успевает договорить — Джаред бросается вперед и делает именно это. Целует Дженсена словно в последний раз. И Дженсен едва не целует его в ответ, но потом думает о Томе, бедном, занудном Томе, его почти почти-бойфренде, и о том, как Джаред доводит его до белого каления, и отталкивает его.  
  
— Слушай, все кончено, Джаред, — он вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Я теперь встречаюсь с Томом.  
  
— Ладно, — произносит Джаред. — Хорошо.  
  
Весь остаток вечера они не разговаривают.  
  
***  
  
Пару недель после этого Дженсен продолжает ходить на свидания с Томом, изнывая от скуки, и старается не оставаться с Джаредом наедине. Джаред тем временем совсем уходит в себя. Если он с кем-то и встречается, то в общежитие никого не водит. Гладильная доска теперь не мешается посреди комнаты, будильник пикает не больше двух раз, и даже мокрые полотенца, которые Дженсен бросает на пол, Джареда, кажется, уже не раздражают.  
  
— Я как будто в Сумеречную зону попал, — жалуется Дженсен Софии, пока они наблюдают за тренировкой команды Данниль.  
  
— Почему ты просто не признаешь, что он тебе нравится? Всегда нравился. И начни встречаться с ним, а не с той тряпкой, которую называешь своим бойфрендом, — замечает София рассеянно и вскакивает, подбадривая Данниль.  
  
— Мне не нравится Джаред! — негодующе восклицает Дженсен.  
  
— Ага, точно. Именно поэтому я о нем знаю больше, чем о тебе. Ты только о нем и говоришь, — фыркает София.  
  
— Что? Неправда!  
  
— «Мы с Джаредом вместе учились в старшей школе. У Джареда слишком много розовых рубашек. Джаред их гладит. Джаред чистюля. Джаред изучает актерское мастерство. Джаред знает число пи до двадцати знаков после запятой. Джаред пахнет медом и лимонами. Мне так не хватает его крепкого мужского запаха», — передразнивает София.  
  
Дженсен снова начинает протестовать, но, если хорошенько подумать, она правду говорит.   
  
— Закрой рот, — ворчит он.  
  
— Ну-ну, — понимающе кивает София.  
  
***  
  
София права в одном — Дженсену стоит порвать с Томом. Что он и делает сразу после занятия по керамике, в фойе, чтобы Том не начал скандалить на людях. Но переживать не стоило, Том только пожимает плечами, будто давно ждал чего-то подобного.   
  
— Удачи с Джаредом, — уходя, бросает он через плечо.  
  
— Да не нравится мне Джаред! — кричит ему вслед Дженсен.  
  
Когда все в фойе оборачиваются и смотрят на него, Дженсен прячет лицо в ладонях и выбегает из здания.  
  
***  
  
Остаток дня он шатается по Мичиган-авеню, разглядывая высотки и спешащих на работу и с работы людей. Чикаго — классный город, Дженсен подумывает остаться здесь после выпуска. Если, конечно, переживет первую зиму. Ведь зимы на Среднем Западе совершенно не похожи на техасские.  
  
Он вспоминает, что у Джареда вполне приличный музыкальный вкус. Весной они могли бы сходить на концерт в парке. Когда до Дженсена доходит, что он думает о совместном будущем с Джаредом, ему хочется дать себе подзатыльник. Джаред всего лишь сосед по комнате и тот, с кем Дженсен пару раз перепихнулся, все.  
  
***  
  
— Что-то я давно Тома не видел, — вдруг ни с того ни с сего говорит Джаред несколько дней спустя.  
  
Они валяются на своих кроватях и читают. Дженсен пытается осилить книгу из заданного по американской литературе списка, про который немного забыл, отвлекшись на секс, свидания и математику.   
  
— Да, мы расстались, — бормочет он, не отрывая глаз от страницы.  
  
— О, тогда, может... может, мы могли бы куда-нибудь сходить?   
  
Дженсен поднимает взгляд и видит, что Джаред сидит на краю кровати, кусая губы и ковыряя пальцем покрывало. Сейчас он больше похож на парня, которого Дженсен знал в старших классах, и меньше — на соседа-придурка, с которым трахался. Если честно, Джаред выглядит просто очаровательно.  
  
— Можно, — тихо отвечает Дженсен.  
  
— Мы все делаем задом наперед, — Джаред робко улыбается.  
  
— Ага, есть такое, — Дженсен хлопает по покрывалу, и Джаред садится рядом с ним, по-прежнему держа свою книгу в руках.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, мы точно знаем, что совместимы сексуально, — усмехается он.  
  
Дженсен фыркает:  
  
— Это уж точно.  
  
— И мы можем жить вместе, не мечтая убить друг друга, — продолжает Джаред.  
  
— Едва ли, — смеется Дженсен.  
  
Джаред касается губами его щеки.  
  
— Но так ведь еще интересней, правда?  
  
Дженсен поворачивает голову и целует его по-настоящему, но нежно, скорее, тихое «привет», чем что-то большее.   
  
— Посмотрим.


End file.
